


[Podfic of] Cheers

by Ktown



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunkenness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Charles is drunk. Slightly less drunk Erik finds it oddly endearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Cheers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cheers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10061) by zamwessell. 



> This was used for the square Read Drunkenly for podfic_bingo, so all of Charles' lines were read while I was drunk and then edited into a second recording.
> 
> Also, the adorable cover art comes from Hammy (hamstr on tumblr). The original artwork is here: http://hamstr.tumblr.com/post/9041672183/are-you-flirting-with-me-while-drunk-charles

**[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c8o29o71gncdexc) **

**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?c8o29o71gncdexc)    **

 

**Streaming:**


End file.
